Darlene Linetti
Darlene Linetti is Gina Linetti's mother. After Charles and Gina decide to dissolve their relationship, they inadvertently spark a romantic interest between their parents. Like her daughter, Darlene employs a psychic. Throughout the Series Season Two In Jake and Sophia, it is revealed that Gina gave her key to her and Charles' luxury sex romp to her mother whilst Charles give to his father. Darlene and Lynn Boyle meet and at first Lynn thinks there must be a mistake. Darlene then says that Gina has been encouraging her to have more sexual adventures... In The Pontiac Bandit Returns, Gina and Charles are worried that their parents are starting a relationship which would make their lives too intertwined. They find a gift from Lynn to Darlene and it is a digital scale. Gina thinks that her mum will hate and they arrange to have a gift exchanging dinner. However, Darlene loves the scale even though it is over budget. Darlene explains that she and Lynn are moving in together. Gina is at first upset but then later reveals that she now has a purpose, to make them break up. In Defense Rests, Lynn wants to propose to Darlene but won't do so without Gina's blessing as she is worried about her mum getting hurt. She eventually gives her blessing although she says that if Lynn hurts Darlene, she will cut off Charles' testicles. Darlene and Lynn get engaged off screen. In Boyle-Linetti Wedding, the precinct attend Lynn and Darlene's wedding. Gina manages to fix a lot of the problems such as the broken smoke machine. Darlene thanks Gina for making the wedding perfect. Despite the problems, including Lynn nearly getting cold feet, Darlene and Lynn get married and are officiated by Captain Holt. Personality Darlene is confident and kind. She is caring towards Gina and Lynn. She, like Gina, also is superstitious and consults psychics (although Gina tells Darlene that her psychic is a fraud and she should see Gina's psychic). Relationships Gina Linetti Gina and Darlene are very close. Gina is shown to be protective of her mother such as not wanting Darlene to get hurt by Lynn Boyle. Darlene and Gina get on very well and have similar interests to one another such as psychics. Gina is also encouraging to her mother, even encouraging her to have more sexual adventures which leads to her wedding to Lynn. Lynn Boyle Lynn and Darlene first met when Gina and Charles give them their keys for the luxury sex romp they had planned. Although it's initially just a hook up, the two begin a relationships and eventually get married. Lynn thinks that Darlene is the best thing to ever happen to him (better than Charles) and he thinks Darlene is better than him, as he is just Lynn Boyle but she is a beautiful travel agent who has spoken to people that have travelled the world. Trivia *According to Gina, Darlene cried the day Gina was born because she knew that she'd never be better than Gina. *She is the only person to call her daughter “Regina.” *Gina states that the bridesmaids for the wedding will be dressed like Rosanne Barr. The role that Sandra Bernhard is most know for, was playing 'Nancy' on the sitcom 'Rosanne'. Gallery Darlene Lynn wedding.jpg|Darlene and Lynn kiss. Darlene Lynn happy.jpg|Darlene and Lynn at their wedding. Darlene Lynn.jpg|Darlene and Lynn meet. Category:Female Characters Category:Secondary Characters Category:Characters Category:Season Two Characters Category:Boyle Family